Zeolites having the NES framework topology defined by the connectivity of the tetrahedral atoms are known. See, for example, Ch. Baerlocher et al., Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types, 6th Revised Edition, 2007 of the International Zeolite Association. An example of an NES-type zeolite includes the zeolite designated “Nu-87.” U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,041,402; 5,102,641; 5,178,748 and 5,345,021, all to Casci et al., disclose Nu-87.
It has now been found that NES-type zeolites can be prepared using 1,4-bis(N,N-dimethylcyclohexylammonium)butane dications and 1,5-bis(N,N-dimethylcyclohexylammonium)pentane dications as SDAs.